villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spike (Class of Nuke 'Em High)
Spike is the main antagonist of the 1986 Troma movie Class of Nuke 'Em High. He is the violent leader of the Cretins, a former member of the Honor Society, and Warren and Chrissy's Archnemises. He was portrayed by Robert Prichard. Role in the film Spike is the leader of the Cretins, a gang who have been said to have been former memebers of the Honor Society. They collect weed from a worker at the nearby Tromaville Nuclear Plant and sell it to the students at the school. However the weed is shown to have side afects, such as after a student named Warren smokes one of them, he and his girlfriend Chrissy have sex at a party. Warren and Chrissy start hallucinating and Warren suddenly goes on a rampage, killing two memebers of the Cretins, confusing and angering Spike beause he got knocked out and he couldn't help them. Spike then gets into a conflict with Warren because he and his gang were trying to sell weed to a student in the bathroom, but Warren stps them and fights them. This causes Warren and the rest of the Cretins to get explelled. but they dont care. However tsince they were kexplled they have no more customers, Wanting to get revenge on Warren and the whole school,Spike gets the idea to get the students to evacuate, vandalize the school, and capture Chrissy so he can kill her. However things go wrong as soon as he has one of the members Taru, to killer. As soon as she is about to kill Chrissy in front of Warren, a radioactive Monster (who Chrissy spit out as a result of the weed she and Warren had while they had sex) emerges and kills Taru and slashes at Spike after he tries to shoot it, causing him to seer in pain and flee. One by one, all of the Cretins are killed by the Monster, leaving Spike, Chrissy, and Waren the only survivors. Warren and Chrissy hide in a science lab where Spike also enters with his gun. However Warren drops a beacker and Spike forces them to get up, Warren tries to reason with Spike by telling him that he won't make it out alive if he kills them. But Spike, losing what is left of his sanity, tells them that he knows that they (Warren and Crissy) are going to die, he cocks gun and is about to shoot them until the monster pulls him closer to him and ultimately kills him, ending his reign of terror over the school once and for all. Personality Wehn Spike was a member of theHonor Society, it is persumed that he was nice, sweet, and very clean cut. But he changed after it is implied that he and the rest of the honor society have been mutated from the racioactive weed that was on the weed. And he became a violent, vicious, perverted, ruthless, and sadistic bully who beated and terrorized the school along with his gang. Despite his ruthlesness, he was also charasmatic and when he was trying to persuade the students to buy his weed. He was also very disrespectful to the falculty at Tromaville High School as he steped on the principles foot. But he seemed to respect Ronnie, a worker at the Nuclear Plant who supplies him with the weed to sell and he gives him the moey he and the gang made that day. At the end of the film though after the Monster emerges and kills every memebr of his gang, he begins to go insane due to being both scared and possibly traumatized from the experiance. Depsite all of that, he seemd to treatt his gang really well and he also treated the female members very nicely as he is shown making out with them at certain points in the film. Trivia He is similar to Peter Stegman from Class of 1984. *Both are leaders of a rithless gang of bullies *Both are drug dealers *Both wear punk clothing *They are both violent It's implied that he and the rest of the Honor Society tunred into the Cretins after getting exposed to the toxic radiation inn the weed at the Nuclear Plant. Category:Gangsters Category:Perverts Category:Drug Dealers Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Teenagers Category:Abusers Category:Mutated Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators